Sequel Puppy Kiss
by sparkywow
Summary: Kyungie jealous kepada Sehun, yang ternyata adalah adik Baekhyun! Baekhyun-Kyungsoo-Sehun-Luhan-Chanyeol. Baeksoo Hanhun.


**Sequel Puppy Kiss**

**~Happy Reading~**

"Kyungie chagi! Aku pulaaang~"

"GUK"

"Ahh..annyeong, chagiya" Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan langsung menggendong Kyungsoo dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Kyungsoo yang merasa senang menggerakkan ekornya ke kanan-kiri dan menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu menjilati pipi Baekhyun.

"Ahahhaa...apakah kamu kangen aku, eum?"

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah namjachingunya lekat-lekat, dan saat Baekhyun sudah mendekatkan jarinya ke bokong Kyungsoo untuk mengubahnya, bel pintunya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

**'TENG-TONG'**

Dan Baekhyun menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya lalu membukakan pintu.

Setelah ia membuka pintunya, seorang namja langsung menerjangnya

"Baekkie hyung! Hunnie kangen banget sama hyung!"

"Aigoo..sehunnie! Ada apa kamu kesini? Hyung juga sangat merindukanmu" Baekhyun memeluk namja itu dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Kyungsoo hanya duduk dan melayangkan tatapan tajam ke Baekhyun, dan setelah ia sadar akan tatapan dari Kyungsoonya, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sehunnie, kenalkan, ini Kyungie~ dia sangat imut kan?"

"GUKGUK!"- jauhi Baekhyunku!

Sehun hanya melihatnya sekilas, lalu memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat

"Hmm..lumayan lah hyung...apa dia seekor cihuahua?"

Kyungsoo menyalak dengan sangat nyolot ke arah sehun

**'Apanya yang Cihuahua? Kyungie kan mini maltese yang sangat imut! Grrr...'**

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengelus-elus kepala anjing -namjachingu- kecilnya.

"Hyungie...bolehkan Sehun tinggal disini? Sehun kangen sama hyung..."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

'Eh? Tinggal disini? Biasanya dia tidak mau lepas dari namjachingunya. Apakah ada masalah?' Batin Baekhyun, dan itu dijelaskan dengan sebuah koper sangat besar yang berada di depan pintunya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya lagi.

"Kamu ada masalah dengan Luhan hyung?"

"Ishh..jangan membicarakannya di depanku, hyung!" Sehun berujar sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, dan duduk di sofa lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar isakan kecil dari Sehun.

"Hiks...Hyuuuunggg~"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya berjalan ke arahnya, duduk di sebelah Sehun, lalu memeluknya

"Shh..hyung disini,hun...ceritakan masalahmu"

"Hiks...Luhan hyung...hiks...selingkuh...huweeeeeee"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya sangat lebar. 'Selingkuh? Itu sangat sangat mustahil! Luhan hyung? Tidak mungkin...melihat betapa cintanya Luhan hyung ke Sehun...hmm~'

"Aku...hiks...melihat Lulu hyung...hiks...membeli couple ring dengan seorang wanita...hiks"

Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun menangis agak kasihan dengannya, dan dia menghampiri Sehun lalu menjilati kakinya

"Ya, cihuahua! Hiks...jangan menjilatiku...geliii...hiks"

Kyungsoo yang sebal lalu menggigitnya main-main, lalu kabur ke kamar dan masuk ke kasur anjing yang disediakan di sana.

"Ya! Hiks...cihuahuamu nakal,hyunggg~"

Baekhyun hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Mulai hari itu, Sehun tinggal di apartemen Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo selalu dalam bentuk anjingnya beberapa hari ini, dan itu membuatnya uring-uringan.

Dia sangat dongkol karena beberapa hari ini perhatian Baekhyun hanya tertuju pada Sehun dan jarang memeluknya atau menciumnya. Dan ia semakin dongkol ketika Sehun memanggilnya cihuahua.

Katakanlah kekanak-kanakkan, tapi siapa yang tahan di cuekin oleh namjachingunya sendiri demi mengurusi adiknya yang labil itu?

Apalagi Sehun sering memeluk Baekhyun seenak jidatnya sendiri.

Dan demi celana kolor Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tidak akan segan-segan menggigitnya kalau Sehun berani-berani mencium Baekhyun.

Dan terpujilah boneka pororo Kyungsoo, karena hari itu, Chanyeol datang, dan kebingungan melihat Sehun berada di apartemen Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo bersyukur dan berencana untuk membuat Baekhyun cemburu.

Ia mendekati Chanyeol, merengek-rengek minta dipeluk, menggerak-gerakkan ekornya menandakan bahwa dia sedang excited, menjilati Chanyeol dan bertingkah genit. Chanyeol yang sadar kalau perhatian Baekhyun teralih pun hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan itu.

"Kamu cemburu,eoh?" Bisik Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas dengan rengekan. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo lalu menggendongnya dalam dekapannya.

Kyungsoo menyadari, dekapan Chanyeol memang nyaman, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan hangatnya dan nyamannya dekapan Baekhyunnya.

Beberapa hari terlewati, dan Baekhyun mulai sadar bahwa Kyungsoo menjauhinya dan malah dekat-dekat ke Chanyeol

"Puppysoo, kenapa kamu menjauhiku?" Baekhyun berusaha menangkap Kyungsoo yang lari menjauhinya dan masuk ke dekapan Chanyeol yang sedang menonton TV dengan duduk bersila di lantai.

Sehun merasa aneh melihat kakaknya mengejar-ngejar anjing dengan muka sedih seperti itu.

"Biarin saja hyung kalau cihuahua itu menjauhimu, hyung temani aku sajaaa..."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar kata cihuahua sudah akan berjalan menuju Sehun dan akan menggigitnya, namun tubuh kecilnya digendong oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam saja melihat itu, lalu duduk di sofa di sebelah Sehun. Kemudian, telepon rumah berdering

"Aku saja yang mengangkatnya" Chanyeol berkata, sambil menggendong Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

_'Halo..'_

"Ya?"

_'Apa benar ini rumah Baekhyun?'_

"Ah...ne, ini siapa?"

_'Ah..ini Luhan...apa ini Baekhyun?"_

"Ah! Hyung! Ini aku, Chanyeol..ada apa?"

Sehun yang mendengar kata-kata 'hyung' kemudian melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan bertanya 'siapa?', dengan tanpa suara.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tanpa suara juga 'Luhan'. Sehun yang melihatnya lalu memasang wajah masam dan berkata 'jangan katakan bahwa aku berada di sini!'

_'Ohh..yeol? Kamu masih disana?'_

"Ah, ne hyung! Ada apa?"

_'Hmmm...emm~ apakah Sehunnie ada disana?'_

Jeda agak lama. Chanyeol bingung harus berkata apa. Luhan terdengar gusar, namun juga takut. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Luhan sangat khawatir dengan Sehun.

_'Yeol? Halo?'_

"Ah! Ah, ne hyung..."

_'Apakah Sehun disana? Tolong jawab dengan jujur, yeol...Sehun sudah 1 minggu menghilang dan aku sudah sangat bingung akan mencarinya kemana lagi'_

Sekarang suara Luhan terdengar seperti orang depresi dan sudah akan menangis. Chanyeol berpikir sebentar.

"Ne, hyung, Sehunnie disini..."

Dan Sehun melotot ke arah Chanyeol

"Tapi lebih baik hyung membiarkan Sehun disini dulu untuk beberapa hari ini, ia masih kangen dengan kami, hehe...nanti kalau ia sudah mau pulang, aku akan menelepon hyung untuk menjemputnya"

Dan terdengarlah desahan lega di seberang sana.

_'Hahhh...oke, Yeol, jeongmal gomawoyo. Tolong jaga Sehunnie baik-baik, ne...'_

Sehun semakin cemberut mengingat Luhan lagi.

Malam harinya, Sehun setelah menangis seharian tertidur di pelukan Baekhyun di kamar, dan Kyungsoo tidur di kasur anjingnya di pojok kamar. Kyungsoo sangat cemburu melihat mereka berpelukan, lalu ia berjalan keluar dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang tidur di sofa. Kyungsoo naik ke perut Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang sadar hanya mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar melepas pelukannya dari Sehun dan menyusul Kyungsoo keluar. Lalu ia melihat Kyungsoo yang tidur di perut Chanyeol yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Kyungsoo yang sadar dipandangi hanya melengos, turun dari perut Chanyeol dan kembali ke kamar. Namun kali ini ia naik ke kasur dan tidur di samping Sehun.

Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Ia menggeser Chanyeol hingga ia ke posisi duduk, lalu Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kyungsoo menjauhiku."

Pernyataan singkat itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Chan, tolong temani aku keluar, ne...aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo...aku tidak tahan ia diamkan"

"Ne...tapi kita harus pamit dulu ke Sehun dan Kyungsoo kan?"

"Sehun sudah tidur..kamu saja yang pamit ke Kyungsoo...kalau melihatku ia pasti kabur lagi, dan itu membuat hatiku sakit"

Chanyeol kemudian masuk ke kamar, dan melihat Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatap ke arah pintu.

"Kyung, aku dan Baekhyun akan pergi...kamu jaga Sehunnie, ne..."

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan kembali bergelung di kasur itu. Chanyeol kemudian pergi bersama Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo kembali sedih mengingat Baekhyun yang hanya sibuk dengan Sehun. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Matanya sembab karena menangis seharian. Kyungsoo sebenarnya kasihan dengan anak ini, tetapi sikap menyebalkannya itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat sebal.

Sehun kemudian menggeliat, dan mulai sadar. Ia mengucek matanya dan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak ada di sebelahnya. Ia malah melihat Kyungsoo di situ.

"Kyungie~ dimana hyung?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam karena memang ia tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Sehun pun keluar dari kamar dan melihat ke sekeliling apartemen dan ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

"Apakah mereka keluar?" Sehun bertanya lagi ke Kyungsoo saat ia kembali masuk ke kamar dan kembali berbaring di kasurnya.

"GUK" dan itu menjelaskan bahwa mereka benar-benar pergi.

Sehun kembali dengan raut sendunya dan melihat Kyungsoo. Ia mengusap-usap Kyungsoo dan kemudian meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Hahh..kyung~ apakah aku terlihat seperti orang gila menangis selama 1 minggu? Hahaha... Hahhh...aku memang gila Kyung~ aku sangat mencintainya..."

Kyungsoo menjilat tangan Sehun, menandakan bahwa ia ingin menghiburnya.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Luhan hyung adalah namja yang sangat baik, kyung... Pertama kali kami bertemu..."

**FLASHBACK**

Sehun adalah anak yang manja dan egois. Ia sangat manja kepada hyungnya, Baekhyun, dan selalu ingin Baekhyun ada di dekatnya.

Hari itu, adalah hari yang sangat buruk bagi Sehun. Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia akan pindah ke apartemen karena apartemennya akan lebih dekat ke sekolah. Sehun ngambek dan tidak ingin mendengarkan omongan Baekhyun maupun kedua orang tuanya.

Ia pun pergi ke sebuah taman dan duduk termenung disitu sendirian.

Seorang namja yang sangat cantik kemudian duduk di sebelah Sehun. Ia membawa 1 gelas bubble tea rasa coklat yang belum di minumnya sama sekali. Menyadari bahwa namja di sebelahnya sedang bersedih, ia menjulurkan bubble tea itu hingga berada di depan hidung Sehun.

"Mau? Kulihat kamu sedang bersedih...dengan meminum bubble tea ini, kamu tidak akan sedih lagi"

Sehun hanya diam dan menerimanya, dan meminum bubble tea itu dengan diam.

Sehun akan datang ke taman itu setiap hari, dan setiap hari pula Luhan -namja yang membawa bubble tea- itu akan datang. Selama 3 hari, Sehun hanya diam dan mendengarkan Luhan berceloteh. Namun, lama-lama ia mulai merasa terbiasa dengan Luhan dan mulai membuka dirinya. Ia cerita semuanya kepada Luhan, bagaimana dia bisa bersedih, dan cerita tentang dirinya. Ketika Sehun bercerita, Luhan akan menunjukkan reaksi-reaksi yang sangat lucu. Dan Sehun sadar bahwa ia mulai menaruh hati pada Luhan, dan ia sudah melupakan soal hyung nya yang akan pindah ke apartemen.

Esok harinya, sewaktu mereka sedang bercerita seru, datang seorang wanita dan menampar Luhan

"Oh! Jadi ini yang kamu lakukan selama ini? Setelah putus denganku, lalu mendekati seorang laki-laki? Menjijikan! Dasar gay menjijikan!"

Sehun tersulut emosinya dan sudah akan membalas menampar wanita itu, namun Luhan menghalanginya.

Setelah wanita itu pergi, Luhan bercerita bahwa wanita itu adalah mantan pacarnya, dan Luhan yang memutuskannya, karena wanita itu sangat manja dan kekanakkan. Ia capek mengurusi orang yang manja sepertinya.

Sehun yang mendengar itu tertegun. Ia menyukai Luhan, tetapi Luhan tidak menyukai orang manja.

Dan mulai hari itu, Sehun menjauhi Luhan.

Ia masih tetap datang ke taman itu setiap hari. Luhan juga masih tetap datang ke taman itu setiap hari. Namun bedanya, Sehun tidak menemui Luhan di taman itu. Ia malah bersembunyi di belakang pohon dan melihat Luhan diam-diam.

Selama beberapa hari ini, Luhan akan datang dan menunggu Sehun. Namun ia selalu tidak menemukan Sehun disitu. Luhan merasa sangat sedih, karena ia sadar, bahwa hari-harinya sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh senyuman seorang namja manis yang memikat hatinya, namun sekarang orang itu menghilang.

Ia sadar bahwa ia mencintai Sehun.

Mereka masih selalu datang ke taman itu dan Sehun masih bersembunyi. Tetapi, suatu hari, Sehun tidak menemukan Luhan duduk di bangku itu lagi. Ia, yang berada di balik pohon, menjadi khawatir dan banyak pikiran negatif mampir ke otaknya.

Namun, tiba-tiba, ada seseorang di belakangnya menjulurkan tangannya yang membawa satu gelas bubble tea ke depan wajahnya. Sehun kaget dan melihat ke belakang. Ternyata itu Luhan. Luhan tersenyum, dan Sehun merasa bahwa dunianya meleleh saat ini. Tanpa disadarinya, ia berkata

"Nado saranghae, Luhan hyung"

Luhan tersenyum semakin lebar dan Sehun sangat malu. Ia menyadari kesalahannya. Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan tiba-tiba ia mengatakan 'nado saranghae'. Namun, Luhan tidak mempersalahkan itu, dan langsung memeluknya. Mereka jadian mulai saat itu.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hahaha...aku sangat malu saat itu, Kyungie...namun aku sangat senang, karena ternyata perasaanku terbalaskan"

Sehun berkata sambil memeluk Kyungie dan membelai kepalanya. Namun, setelah beberapa menit Kyungie berada di pelukannya, ia mulai terisak lagi

"Hiks...kenapa...hiks"

Kyungie yang melihat hanya bisa menjilati air mata Sehun. Setelah lelah menangis, Sehun tertidur lagi.

Lalu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang. Kyungsoo, yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar, turun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar. Ia melihat Baekhyun membeli daging sapi kesukaannya, dan mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk memasaknya. Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memanggilnya supaya mendekatinya.

Kyungsoo masih marah kepadanya, jadi ia tidak ingin dekat-dekat Baekhyun. Ia malah menghampiri Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengira bahwa Kyungsoo akan mendekatinya, maka ia mencoba untuk menggendong Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo kaget, ia tidak sengaja menggigit tangan Baekhyun hingga berdarah.

Baekhyun merasa sangat marah waktu itu. Ia sudah merasa cukup bersabar menghadapi tingkah kekanakkan Kyungsoo yang cemburu kepada Sehun. Sekarang, karena ia tidak ingin di dekati, Kyungsoo malah menggigit Baekhyun.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Baekhyun berteriak sangat keras, dan Kyungsoo merasa takut. Ia berlari ke kamar dan masuk ke kolong kasur lagi. Baekhyun yang sudah meledak, mengikutinya ke kamar.

"Kyung, keluar dari sana sekarang juga!"

Kyungsoo hanya diam.

Sehun mendengar suara ribut-ribut dan ia bangun.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Anak itu...haahhh...aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini, tapi dia keterlaluan kali ini. Ia menggigitku!"

Kyungsoo menyesal. Ia sangat menyesal. Ia tidak berencana untuk menyakiti orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Ia mengeluarkan suara rengekan seperti anjing yang sedang menangis.

"Kyungsoo keluar sekarang juga! Jangan manja!"

Baekhyun berteriak sekali lagi, dan Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya sambil menunduk, dan ekor yang masuk ke antara kedua kaki belakangnya. Ia sangat takut sekarang. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak tahu berterima kasih. Baekhyun memungutnya dan ia malah menggigitnya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo ketakutan menghela nafas, mengganti nada bicaranya dan memanggil Kyungsoo lembut. Semarah-marahnya Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo, ia tidak tahan untuk marah begitu lama kepada anjing manisnya.

"Kyung~ haah..maafkan aku karena membentakmu, kemarilah, chagi..."

Sehun mulai curiga dengan kakaknya. Ia bingung, selama ini Baekhyun selalu memperlakukan Kyungie seperti manusia. Ia sering mengajaknya bicara, Baekhyun juga uring-uringan saat Kyungsoo dekat-dekat Chanyeol, dan sekarang ia memanggilnya 'chagi'.

Pada saat yang sama, Chanyeol meng-sms Luhan supaya ia datang menjemput Sehun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun dan menjilati bekas gigitannya. Baekhyun mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan jarinya pada anus Kyungsoo, lalu ia mengubahnya kembali menjadi manusia.

Kyungsoo langsung memeluknya dan mencium Baekhyun. Ia masih menangis saat itu.

"Baekkie~ hiks...maaf...maaf...hiks...Kyungie jahat...Kyungie tidak mengerti perasaan Baekkie~ hiks..."

"Aniyo, gwenchanayo, Kyungie...saranghae~"

Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam ciuman manis sekali lagi. Ia sedikit melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan memeluknya hangat.

Sehun yang melihat itu sangat kaget. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu melepas ciumannya, dan berkata kepada Sehun,

"Sehuna, kenalkan, ini Kyungsoo, dan ia adalah namjachinguku"

Dan Sehun hanya bisa melongo dan keluar kamar untuk bertanya kepada Chanyeol apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih merasa sangat bersalah kepada Baekhyun. Setelah ia mengenakan baju, ia keluar mencari kotak P3K dan mengobati luka Baekhyun. Ia menangis selama mengobati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo menangis, malah tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa namjachingu kecilnya itu sangat tulus. Ia adalah anak yang polos, jadi ia akan selalu bersikap seperti apa yang sedang di rasakannya. Apabila ia cemburu, ia akan merajuk. Apabila ia sedih, ia akan menangis. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya, turun ke pipi Kyungsoo, lalu mendaratkan kecupan manis yang selalu disukai Kyungsoo ke bibir berbentuk hati miliknya.

"Gomawo, Kyungie~"

Di luar sana, Chanyeol sedang bercerita tentang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi, dan bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menjadi manusia. Tiba-tiba, bel rumah berbunyi

"Aku saja yang membukanya, hyung"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun beranjak dari sofa dan membukakan pintu, dan ia sangat kaget, karena sewaktu membuka pintu, ia langsung dipeluk oleh seorang namja

"Sehunnie...aku sangat merindukanmuuuu..."

Sehun kaget dan berusaha melepas pelukan namja itu yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

"Hyung lepaskan! Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Eh?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan Sehun menjauh darinya. Chanyeol menyuruhnya masuk dulu dan bicara baik-baik.

"Sehunnie, apa salahku? Kenapa kamu tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi? Aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Aniyo, aku tahu hyung berbohong. Hyung tidak mencintaiku, kan? Hyung selingkuh, kan? Hiks...hyung...hiks...punya yeojachingu hiks...baru, kan?"

Di sela-sela teriakannya, Sehun mulai menangis lagi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang keluar dari kamar hanya diam melihat Sehun menangis lagi.

"Aniyo, Sehunnie...hyung tidak punya yeojachingu. Hyung hanya mencintaimu"

"Geotjimal! Hiks...aku...hiks...aku melihat...hyung hiks...membeli cincin couple...dengan seorang yeoja! Hiks..."

Luhan yang mulai menyadari akar permasalahannya kemudian malah tersenyum.

"Sehunna, itu kan Minah sepupuku, masa kamu tidak ingat dengannya?"

Sehun terlihat kaget dan semburat pink sudah menjalari wajahnya

"Be..benarkah?"

Lalu, Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dan membukanya

"Dan apakah yang kamu maksud adalah cincin ini? Aku membelinya untuk kita, Sehunna. Aku hanya bertanya kepada Minah cincin mana yang cocok untukmu. Aku membelinya untuk melamarmu"

Lalu Luhan berlutut dengan satu kakinya di depan Sehun

"Sehunna, would you be mine?"

Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menatap kaget ke arah Luhan. Ternyata selama ini dia salah mengerti. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari bahwa itu Minah, sepupu Luhan? Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak penting.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo lega, ternyata Luhan memang tidak selingkuh. Mereka tahu, bahwa Luhan sangat mencintai adik kecil mereka itu.

"I would"

Sehun berkata dan Luhan memeluknya lalu menciumnya. Ia memasangkan cincin itu di jari Sehun, dan Sehun hanya bisa merona.

.

.

.

Malam itu, mereka makan daging favorit Kyungsoo sebagai makan malam, lalu berkumpul di ruang tengah dan bercerita tentang segala hal.

Mereka juga bercerita tentang bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo bisa berubah menjadi manusia.

Luhan terpesona akan hal itu. Ia hanya tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kyungsoo adalah manusia. Mereka tidak menceritakannya.

"Wahh...daebak...aku juga mempunyai anjing di rumah...apakah ia juga bisa menjadi manusia? Kalau bisa ia akan menjadi sangat cantik. Hehehe...anjingku betina"

Luhan mengatakan hal itu dengan polosnya dan Sehun memukul-mukulnya tidak terima

"YA! Sekarang kamu mau selingkuh dengan anjingmu?"

Luhan hanya menyengir tidak bersalah.

"Wah..pasti sangat imut, hyung! Anjing milikmu jenisnya apa, hyung?"

Kyungsoo yang penasaran bertanya. Sehun sudah memajukan bibirnya sepanjang 10 cm sekarang.

"Hehehe...iyakan? Ah, jenis anjingku Pitbull. Pitbull yang sangat besar...hehe"

Luhan berkata dengan cengiran innocent nya, dan semua orang hanya bisa facepalm mendengar itu. Sehun sudah tidak cemberut lagi, ia malah prihatin dengan hyung tercintanya ini. Apakah karena ia meninggalkannya terlalu lama, makanya otaknya menjadi tidak beres seperti ini?

**.KKEUT.**

Hi, guys..

thank you buat review di puppy kiss nya, ini aku buat sequelnya karena lumayan banyak permintaan...

hope you like it, guys (:


End file.
